


Written Whispers

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: ...there's just something building.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I want to note is that, yes, I did use the last name of the actress who played Rose in the show. It's a nod to her.

_**First** _

> This journal is the property of: _Rose Hermosillo_

My mother told me to start writing my experiences down. (Might help to give context on what experiences I’m talking about since this journal will eventually be given to any future daughters I might have - or grandchildren because it is possible to skip a generation on having girls - after I die. But I don’t want to believe it yet, what these experiences are supposed to be. Especially coming from a woman with a brain tumor. But she insisted that I do this, that it was her last wish, and so I will… do my best?) But I’ve yet to have any so this is just a little introduction for any future readers, whoever they may be.

For all I know, this journal was given to a random stranger. I hope, should I have any further entries in this journal, that you’d save the pages. Maybe turn it into a fictional book and get famous. Because then it’d be helping someone, even if it wasn’t my children.


	2. Second

~~ _**Second** _ ~~

~~My mother was right.~~

* * *

_ **Second** _

I met an old woman today who had an interesting story to tell me.

We met on the bus - I was heading home from school - and wound up sitting next to one another in the back. She was kind. Acted a little like my granny used to, back before Paps died from a stroke, all sweet and soothing and stuck in the clouds. It was refreshing after losing mom.  ~~ God, it’s only been a month. It feels like it’s been longer than that… ~~

But her story: It was about her childhood, with her twin brother and older sister. The older sister seemed like a shy young woman who loved her family to pieces, and the old lady’s brother seemed like the type of kid who’d have been able to smile away anyone’s troubles. The way the lady spoke of them felt sad though. As if she couldn’t see them anymore - and maybe that’s why I listened to her talk, it reminded me of mom a bit. But the story was about one of the worst moments of this little old lady’s childhood, which isn’t all that great of a story topic, but it…

It’s not leaving me and I need it to get out of my head, so here I am, writing about it.

This old woman talked about how she lost her siblings, but the wording was...odd. Because she’d turn around and mention something about how they’d do something as if it’d been done yesterday. Her age might be the reason for that, but… I don’t know, something felt off about it, is what I’m trying to say. But that’s what her story was about, how her sister and brother died. She didn’t go into any graphic details, but I could picture it.

And maybe that’s what it won’t leave me? The fact that I could see it happening despite minimal details is terrifying at best…

I’m...half tempted to write out what I imagined but if this is going to find its way into anyone’s hands, I don’t particularly want to give them nightmares. (If someone is reading this and they know who I am, and that I’m still alive, it’s probably safe to not ask. It was graphic and disturbing; I know for a fact I’m going to live with nightmares about this. So please, don’t ask me anything.)  ~~ And it didn’t help that when the lady was getting off on her stop, I saw the two ~~

No.

I don’t want to talk about it, even here, where it’s currently only going to be seen by myself.

**Author's Note:**

> ...length will vary as things progress.


End file.
